Un intruso en mi alcoba
by Tayu
Summary: jum,no soy buena en esto,es mi primer fic que publico aki,solo resalto que es Tayuya x Sasuke,espero que les guste )


Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada y Tayuya acababa de entrar a su departamento,el cual estaba enseguida al de Uchiha Sasuke;su nuevo compañero de entrenamiento.Desde la caída de orochimaru,este la había buscado para que se fuese a Konoha con el y sus amigos.Ella decidió ir,con la condición de que estaría con el equipo más fuerte...Total,fue acogida por el equipo #7 a falta de un miembro...(desde que Sakura había ido a entrenar lejos con Tsunade)  
Esa noche estaba mas cansada que de costumbre,el entrenamiento había sido bastante arduo,pero lo había superado...,estaba bastante harta; tal vez fuera por que Sasuke había estado más insoportable que de costumbre. "Por que siempre quiere llamar la atención de todos". Pensó Tayuya quitándose la ropa para meterse en la cama. A ella,Sasuke le parecía atractivo, la verdad, pero no soportaba esa manía que tenia de "ser el centro del mundo". Y esa costumbre suya ya le estaba cansando.  
Y con ese pensamiento se metió en la cama y se durmió. No habían pasado ni 30 minutos, cundo unos movimientos a su lado le despertaron.  
PERO QUÉ??!!! – eso fue lo único que pudo decir al ver a quien tenia a su lado   
Te he asustado? Lo siento mucho no era mi intención – le contestó tranquilamente el intruso.  
Uchiha fuera de mi cama! – Le gritó alucinada y un poco asustada.  
Por qué? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa picara en los labios.  
Qué? ¿CÓMO QUE PORQUÉ!!! Le volvió a gritar mas asustada que antes ¿acaso esto es una broma?  
SI – Su sonrisa se agrandó un poco mas -La verdad es que es muy divertido  
POR QUE QUIERO DORMIR! Y SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES TU AQUÍ ???!!! – . La broma ya se estaba haciendo pesada.  
Es que eres tan hermosa! – Le contestó acariciando su cara con su mano derecha bastante seguro de sí mismo.  
PERO QUEE!!!! Y NO ME TOQUES !!! – le dijo alejando sus manos de ella. Ahora ya no estaba asustada, estaba aterrada.¿que carajos quiere ese sujeto de mi?pensaba muerta del pánico  
No te pongas así. Solo quiero darte un beso de buenas noches u.  
TU ESTÁS LOCO O QUE?!! FUERA DE AQUÍ O LLAMARÉ A KAKASHI!!!! – Le gritó la chica pelirroja cuando pudo reaccionar.  
Y que les vas a decir ?. Seguro que también me apoyaría... Continuó con una sonrisa perversa en los labios¿ y entonces que pasaría?  
TE ESTAS RIENDO DE MI O QUÉ? – Fue lo único que pudo decir la pelorroja al ver la reacción de su compañero.  
claro que no – Le contesto muy seguro mirándole a los ojos.   
Y que quieres ? – le volvió a preguntar en estado de shock, ya no sabía que hacer.  
Ya te lo he dicho; darte un beso- Le repitió sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.  
Que?Pero que dices? ¿no ves esto?señala su flautapodría acabar contigo!!!  
Bonita flauta,si quieres te regalo otra   
° . °u – ( no me lo creo ...)  
Siempre duermes desnuda? – le preguntó siguiendo con los ojos el cuerpo delgado de Tayuya  
QUE NO TE ACERQUES O.... – Le amenazó alejándose de él tanto que estuvo apunto de caerse de la cama.  
De no ser por Sasuke que paró la caída agarrándola con fuerza, fue un acto tan de reflejo que cuando se quisieron darse cuenta el moreno estaba medio encima de Tayuya con su cara acariciando el torso de esta. Los dos se miraron a los ojos confusos durante unos segundos, ella se sonrojó avergonzada y cuando iba a quitarse de encima a Sasuke este le sorprendió con un beso.  
Los labios de Sasuke atraparon con pasión la boca de Tayuya dejándola indefensa, nunca nadie le había besado con tanto deseo, devorando con ansia sus labios y su piel. Esa sensación se convirtió en verdadero placer al entrar sus lenguas en contacto,gimió al sentir esa pelea de sabores en su boca, no quería que ese placer acabara nunca pero el moreno se separó de ella al quedarse sin aire. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y mirando a su camarada le dijo Huff!.. . Vaya creía que me ibas a ahogar Sonrió divertido disfrutando de su victoria.  
Siempre tienes que ser tan cabrón?. Ahora veras!. Dijo dándose la vuelta tan rápido que a Sasuke no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y cuando quiso moverse se encontró atrapado debajo de este.  
Y ahora que vas a hacer? Le pregunto con inocencia claramente fingida.  
Lo que yo quiera,Uchiha.... . Lo que yo quiera ....  
Sus labios se volvieron a unir, esa noche prometía ser muy larga


End file.
